


Ten Things About Penny

by misbegotten



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: 10 Things, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: Penny has a high school physics textbook next to her bed. She's highlighted a lot of it. In neon pink.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving some old work. Thanks to TheArrow for the kick in the pants.
> 
> Second season TBBT, yo.

1\. Penny can hold her liquor. It's easier to pretend she can't.

2\. Penny never wants to run a tractor again in her life. Ever.

3\. Penny didn't come to California to become an actress. She became an actress so she could come to California.

4\. Penny thought she'd get stronger when she got away from her father. Instead she made choices like Kurt.

5\. Penny wanted to glitter like stars. Mostly she just feels tarnished.

6\. Penny wants to make a living making people happy. She knows she's overcompensating.

7\. Penny has a high school physics textbook next to her bed. She's highlighted a lot of it. In neon pink.

8\. Penny doesn't go overboard with Age of Conan anymore, but she still levels up regularly. She's learned a lot more about pouring herself into a role as Queen Penelope than any of those overpriced acting classes taught her.

9\. Penny knows one thing about physics by heart: spontaneous changes in isolated systems occur with an increase in entropy. Sheldon said it one day when he was sitting in "his" chair, a smile on his lips. When she looked it up later, she was amused to see that S is the symbol for entropy.

10\. Penny realizes that Sheldon, despite his manic thought processes and hyper rituals, is one of the most centered people she knows. And when he brings her into his orbit, she feels at ease.


End file.
